1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus which transfers facsimile data received from outside.
2. Description of the Related Art
Image forming apparatuses having a facsimile function, such as a multi-function peripheral (MFP), are known. Some of such image forming apparatuses have a function to transfer received facsimile data to a fax, an image forming apparatus or the like. The transfer of the facsimile data is performed by using a box to which a previously determined specific number with, for example, 20 digits or less is assigned as a name and in which a transfer destination of facsimile data is set. Specifically, the specific number is added to the facsimile data by an operator of a transmission source apparatus and is transmitted. An image forming apparatus having received the facsimile data transfers the received facsimile data based on the transfer setting of the box to which the specific number is assigned as the name.
In the case where the operator adds the specific number at the time of facsimile transmission as stated above, the operation at the time of facsimile transmission becomes troublesome. Thus, there has also been proposed to use transmission subscriber identification (TSI) data added to facsimile data. That is, when an image forming apparatus receives the facsimile data, in the case where a number included in the TSI data added to the facsimile data and indicating a transmission source completely matches a number assigned as a name of a box, the received facsimile data is transferred based on the transfer setting set in the box.
However, in the TSI data, there are a case where a character other than a number is included, a case where a telephone number of a transmission source including the country code is indicated, and the like. Besides, there is also a case where a number in which the area code is omitted is registered as the name of the box. In such a case, since the number previously assigned as the name to the box does not completely match the number included in the TSI data, the facsimile data can not be transferred.
That is, when facsimile data is transferred using the TSI data, there is a situation where, when the number assigned as the name to the box does not completely match the number included in the TSI data, the facsimile data can not be transferred based on the transfer setting set in the box.